La lettre
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Quelqu'un reçoit une lettre, elle est boulversante et va changer des vies


_**Je n'en peux plus, plus du tout, je ne supportes plus de te voir souffrir de la sorte, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me regardes pas, à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve proche l'un de l'autre j'ai mal, très mal. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte du tout. Je n'en peux plus, alors je m'en vais. Oui je pars, loin de cette ville, de cet hôpital, de cette vie, de toi. Je m'en vais. **_

_**Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, je prendrais le premier avion que je pourrais, j'irais là où il irait, j'irais le plus loin possible. Je vais m'éloigner de toi, je le dois pour t'oublier, pour oublier que je souffre, pour oublier que je t'aime.**_

_**Oui, je t'aime, depuis si longtemps que ça me fait souffrir, j'ai l'impression de mourir depuis tout ce temps. On dit que l'amour c'est un sentiment qui peut à la fois rendre heureux et faire souffrir, il fait surtout souffrir. Mon amour pour toi est très fort, si fort que j'ai si mal quand on est tout les deux, tu ne veux pas de moi.**_

_**Je m'en vais, loin de toi, oublies moi, oublies que je t'aime, oublies que je souffre, oublies que j'existe, oublies moi, je t'en pris. Je m'en vais loin de toi pour te laisser vivre ta vie, moi je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, je ne peux pas vivre en te voyant souffrir alors je pars.**_

_**Adieu Alison.**_

_**House**_

Alison regardait le lettre, elle l'avait lu trois fois, la première fois elle n'avait pas compris, la seconde fois elle avait pleuré et la troisième fois, elle voulait être sur que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était malheureuse, elle le savait, son mariage ne marchait pas, elle pensait que ce serait le contraire mais celui ci battait de l'aile. Elle était mariée depuis un an seulement mais ça n'allait pas. Chase était gentil avec elle mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, elle allait mal. Elle voulait fuir elle aussi, fuir loin de lui, loin de sa vie. De son mariage.

Elle pleurait encore, beaucoup même. Il l'aimait, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Jamais, pas à un seul instant. Et maintenant il partait et elle ne savait pas où, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte loin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, de le voir, de l'entendre. Elle l'aimait elle aussi, depuis le début, elle aimait cet homme, celui qui faisait battre son coeur à en crever depuis plus de sept ans, celui qui la rendait heureuse, celui qui lui donnait envie de se lever tout les matin, bien qu'elle ne se laisse pas approcher de lui, bien qu'elle ne le laisse pas s'approcher d'elle.

Elle l'aimait

Elle plia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche, elle sortit de sa chambre, son mari n'était pas là.

A : Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Elle avait mal, vraiment mal, elle avait mal à chaque fois qu'elle pronnonçait les deux mots "mon mari", avec son premier mari ça ne lui faisait pas cet effet, mais avec Chase ça la dégoutait. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes.

"_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas du tout, je l'aime c'est vrai, House pas Chase, mais il va partir loin de moi, il s'en va et il ne me dira sans doute rien si je l'appelais. Si ça se trouve il est déja partit, je ne le reverrai plus jamais. J'ai si mal, si mal sans lui, si mal quand il n'est pas à mes côté. Et je souffrirais encore plus quand il sera loin."_

Alison se lève et retourne dans sa chambre, elle sort un bloc note et un stylo de sa table de nuit. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait vivre, vivre heureuse.

Une heure après elle sortit de son appartement, elle devait lui parler, lui demander si il voulait bien lui donner une chance, elle le voulait lui et pas Chase, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, elle voulait juste qu'il l'écoute.

Elle arriva à l'aéroport une demi heure plus tard. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas déja partit. Elle demanda à l'hôtesse d'accueil quand partait le prochain avion, elle prit un billet et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquation. Elle y arriva rapidement, elle le chercha du regard pendant un assez long moment, puis elle le vit, il était assis, il attendait le départ de l'avion.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il releva les yeux vers elle. Il était étonné qu'elle soit là, il pensait qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'elle oublierait. Il se leva, il était très proche d'elle.

H : Pourquoi être venue ?

Il la regardait, elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient encore rouges mais elle ne pleurait plus. Il voyait ses cheveux blonds défaits, elle avait courut, il en était persuadé, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il espérait tellement de choses depuis tellement longtemps que maintenant il ne voulait plus croire en rien.

A : Je ne veux pas que tu partes

Elle le tutoyait tout comme lui l'avait fait dans sa lettre

A : Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi. Je t'en pris

H : Désolé mais je m'en vais, je ne veux pas continuer de te voir souffrir, tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui, tu le sais, mais pourtant tu restes avec lui, je ne le supportes plus.

A : Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester ici. Mais je ne veux pas rester ici si toi tu n'y es pas.

House se rapprocha encore d'elle, il était presque collé à elle.

H : Que veux tu faire ?

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda le sol, House suivit son regard et il tomba dessus, sur un sac de voyage, il était assez conséquent.

A : Je veux venir avec toi, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner moi aussi, mais si tu ne veux pas....

House l'embrassa soudainement, elle était surprise, très surprise, mais elle répondit à ce baiser. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue et l'autre derrière sa nuque et lui encadrait le visage de la jeune femme. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et aussi parce que le haut parleur annonçait l'embarquement

House prit son sac et Alison le sien, House mit son sac sur son épaule afin de pouvoir prendre la main de la jeune femme.

H : Je préférais tes cheveux bruns

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

Quatres heures plus tard le docteur Robert Chase rentrait chez lui, il appela sa femme mais n'obtint pas de réponse, il la chercha mais ne trouva qu'une lettre

_**Robert, **_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne supporte plus tout ça, je pars, loin, je ne sais pas où, je vais bien je te le jure. Mais je n'en peux plus, je veux être heureuse, et avec toi je ne le suis pas. Quand je serais installée je t'enverrais des nouvelles. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, avec toi, je veux divorcer. Je te ferrais parvenir les papiers du divorce. Détestes moi, autant que tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je l'aurais mérité. **_

_**Adieu.**_

Pendant ce temps Greg et Alison découvraient leur nouvelle ville. Miami.


End file.
